marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ideal (Earth-616)
Ideal is a robot created by Tony Stark to help with the Avengers. History Ideal was created a year ago by Tony Stark to help with the Avengers, he ended up being the team leader. As the leader he destroyed the Hulk. Power Levels Physical Physically he is invincible, with enormous strength, invulnerability, and speed. Powers and Abilities Powers Ideal's is a superpowered robot who has a bunch of powers related to the Electromagnetic spectrum. Superhuman Strength: Ideal is one of the Strongest beings on the planet and even the Universe, with just a single strike he could destroy an entire planet, by caving it in. His strength is sufficient to destroy Mjolnir with a single punch and crush Wolverine's skeleton to dust and he has ripped apart Ultron. Invulnerbility: Ideal is completely invulnerable (due to the varying levels of Uru metal, Adamantium, Adamantine, and Vibranium throughout his body), even more so than Ultron who he single handedly destroyed. He can survive heated slashes from Bjalnir and Bjalniri as well as chilled slashes from Bjilgax to no avail. Immortality: Ideal is immune to the effects of aging, diseases, toxins, poisons, corrosives, fire, electrocution, asphyxiation, lead, and radiation poisoning. Density Control: Ideal's body has been saturated with special cybernetically activated cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus Ideal is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extra-dimensional mass and fortifying his body with it. Magnetokinesis: Ideal has a limitless control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Ideal can maintain total control of an entire planet's electromagnetic field and manipulate it accordingly. Ideal has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the world with apocalyptic floods and continent shaking earthquakes. Ideal once blanketed the entire globe with a self-generated electromagnetic pulse that caused widespread devastation. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously. He can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. He can also generate electromagnetic pulses of great strength and generate and manipulate electromagnetic energy down to photons. *'Magnetic Force-Fields:' Ideal usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple Avengers and X-Men, including Phoenix, Thor, and even Galactus. Ideal can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy. *'Magnetic Flight:' Ideal is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. By using his magnetic powers, Ideal can virtually travel at infinite speed. *'Matter Manipulation:' Ideal is able to manipulate matter even to the subatomic level for a number of purposes. This might explain why, his not limited to objects with metallic properties and is able to manipulate objects with non metallic properties like wood, stone, plastics, etc., etc., etc. *'Metallic Bonding:' Ideal has presented the power to atomically bond metallic substances to any designated surface material. This newly developed technique allows Magneto to blend metallic alloys with the earth, water, and air. *'Organic Iron Manipulation:' Ideal can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows him to have full control over an opponent's body. He can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. He can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. Idate has used his magnetic abilities to extract the Adamantium bonded to Wolverine's bio-molecular skeletal structure. *'Immunity to EMP's:' Due to his Electromagnetic powers Ideal is completely immune to EMP's. *'Electromagnetic Vision:' By concentrating, Ideal can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings. Laser Vision: Ideal is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. The maximum temperature his beams can reach is unknown but they can reach temperatures hotter than that of Stars as they were shown able to burn through Hulk's skin. Enchanted Claws: Ideal's claws are enchanted so they can rend any material without a single bit of resistance. Enchanted Hair: Ideal's metal hair is enchanted so it can stretch and impale anything without a single bit of resistance. Telepathic Resistance: Ideal is a robot and therefore has no actual brain, making him completely immune to telepathy. Abilities Master Combatant: Ideal is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Ideal is one of the most talented and ruthless soldiers/mercenary that has ever fought on Earth. *'Master Martial Artist:' Ideal is a master of every Earthly fighting style. Super Genius-Level Intellect: Ideal has superhuman mental acumen. As a result of the robot brain he is (in theory) capable of knowledge and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. He is potentially capable of mastering every worldly subject and capable of adopting concepts completely foreign to his environment. His ability to predict probable outcomes of tactical and strategic scenarios is so advanced that it borders on clairvoyance. His intuition is heightened to the degree that his hunches are almost always correct. Ideal has a perfect memory with the ability to recall every moment since he was created. Ideal possesses knowledge of genetics, physics, and robotics, and has designed a large number of sophisticated weapons, vehicles, computers, androids, and synthetic humanoids. He is particularly adept at genetic engineering and manipulating radiation for various purposes. *'Polymath:' He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering, he has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand, he gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology, he had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery, he has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences by the time he was created. *'Master Hacker:' Bishop can hack very advanced computer systems, it doesn't matter whether they are alien, futuristic, or they were engineered by Tony Stark, if he wants in he's getting in. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' He is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Interrogation:' Bishop is adept in interrogation techniques, often using military methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get the answer. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. **'Intimidation:' It is widely known that Bishop has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of the Monstar fear Bishop. *'Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver:' Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in advanced vehicles operations. *'Multi-Lingual:' Ideal is fluent in all Earthly languages. Strength Class 100+Superhuman Strength: Ideal has virtually limitless strength. Weaknesses None Paraphernalia Weapons None Equipment None Transportation Self-Propelled Flight: Ideal flies using his powers of magnetism, he flies at virtually limitless speed. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Good Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Super Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Metal Body Category:Immortality Category:Density Shifting Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Force Field Generation Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Senses Category:Heat Vision Category:Claws Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Combat Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Super Smart Category:Multilingual Category:Disruption Category:Thermal Resistance Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Lasers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Blood Powers